The Way It's Suppose To Be
by trish-n-steph-rock
Summary: Trish is betrayed by her bestfriend and her boyfriend.She doesn't think she can go on...that is until her secret admirer comes to her rescue. Will Trish fall in love again? And will she forgive her bestfriend? Read and find out! chris jericho,Jeff hardy,
1. Chapter 1

**The way its suppose to be**

**Hey guys... This is my first fanfic...And it's based on my personal experiences…just in Trish's POV lol. Anywayz here's the first chap so…enjoy! ********Please Read and Review! **

**Oh and I don't own Trish Stratus, Jeff Hardy or any other people mentioned in this fic lol I wish haha.**

Backstage Jeff was getting ready to go out to the ring. "Jeff just tell her how you feel" he was prancing around waiting for his queue to go out and save Trish Stratus from Steven Richard and his psycho of a girlfriend Victoria but he was woken from his thoughts when a woman with a head set came over, "Jeff you are already suppose to be out there!" she yelled.  
"Oh right…yeah" Jeff hesitated and nearly ran the other way before the same women came over yelling at him "get out there!" this time Jeff ran out, down the run way and into the ring. Victoria saw Jeff coming and quickly scattered out of the ring while Jeff threw rights and lefts at Steven Richards until he rolled out of the ring.

Jeff turned around to see a helpless Trish Stratus trying to pull herself up by using the ropes. Jeff ran over to help her up. He turned her around, still holding on to her as he put both a hand on each side of her face and gently pulled her close kissing her. Jeff had waited for this day since the first time he laid eyes on her, last year when she made her debut in the WWE. Her lips were so soft and tender. Jeff came back to reality realizing he was still kissing Trish, much longer than he was supposed to. He broke the kiss. "Shit!" Jeff thought as he quickly made his way up the run way and into the back.

Jeff turned around the see Trish coming out of the curtain right after he did.  
"Hey sweetie how was I?" Trish asked.  
"You were…" Jeff's smile turned upside down realizing Trish wasn't asking him. "You were great babe" Chris Irvine said kissing Trish as he wrapped an arm around her neck and walked away. Trish made him feel like he was invisible. Jeff sighed Matt Hardy placed a comforting hand on his little brother's shoulder and sighed," Let's go bro". Jeff shook his head slowly walking away with his brother, watching Trish longingly as she walked in the other direction.


	2. A Friends Batrayal

**Hey guys…2nd chappy up! So I won't hold you up…once again please read and review! **

**And again, I don't own anybody blah blah…**

**A Friends Betrayal**

Back at her hotel Trish had just gotten out of the shower. "Chris? Honey are you here?" There was no answer. Trish saw a note on her bedside table she read it aloud.

'_I've gone out with the boys to have a few drinks. I'll be home late don't wait up._

_Love you babe _

_Chris xox'_

She smiled, 'love you too' she whispered, and she placed the note back down on the table and got back to getting dressed. She put on her pajamas and ordered room service. She sat on the bed flicking through the channels but there was nothing on, she thought about Chris and how he had changed so much since the last time they had dated. He was the biggest jerk the first time placing a bet on her and Amy to see who he and Jay could sleep with first, but he'd changed. He was so sweet and considerate now; he could possibly be the best boyfriend in the world. Suddenly there was a knock on the door startling Trish "Room Service" a man called through the door. Trish got up letting the man in. The man wheeled in her food and left.

'I'll never eat all this!' Trish thought. 'I'll take it down to Amy's room' she picked up the tray of food and made her way towards her best friends' room.

She reached room 172 where Amy was staying. Trish knocked on the door but there was no answer. She could hear someone in there so she continued to knock. Amy finally opened the door wearing only a baggy t-shirt and nothing else. It was obvious to Trish that Amy had been drinking and a seemed so drunk she could barely stand. "Amy are you ok sweetie?" Trish asked with a hint of concern in her voice. Her friend couldn't even stand let alone answer back. Trish glanced at the T-shirt Amy was wearing and thought it looked awfully familiar to the one that Chris was wearing before he left to go out with his mates.

Then a mans voice called "Aimes come ba-ck ta bed", even though his words were slurry Trish could still recognize it and peeked her head around. "It couldn't be" Trish muttered. She looked over at the bed where a naked man was laying. To Trish's horror it was Chris. "No" Trish whispered to herself.

Trish dropped the tray of food and burst into tears running back to her hotel room


	3. Just let me cry

**Next chappy up! I'm sooo upset…just learnt Trish will be out of action for about 6 weeks :( ! Can't wait for her and Ash to come back and kick that psycho Mickie James' butt! Anywayz, read and review please…**

**Just let me cry**

It was 6am and Trish still hadn't gotten any sleep. Her eyes were red from crying all night. She was surrounded by tissues. She turned to look at her clock on the side table. Trish groaned, she along with the other WWE roster had a meeting in an hour. She pulled the covers over her head wondering if Chris was going to be there, and if he and Amy would be all over each other. If so, everyone would know that they were an item. She knew she couldn't deal with the looks of pity and stupid meaningless hugs she would receive. She knew she especially couldn't deal with people asking, "What happened?" and "are you ok? I'm so sorry"

Trish laid there re-playing the night before in her head over and over again. She couldn't believe that night he said he loved her and she actually thought he was the one, and then that SLUT of a _best friend! "_How could she do that to me?" Trish thought. Trish's thoughts were brought to a halt when there was a knock at the door. Trish didn't answer or say anything; she didn't want to talk to anyone. She hoped that whoever was at the door would think she's not in and go away, but they didn't and kept knocking. Trish pulled a pillow on top of her head to drown them out but when she tugged on her pillow the box of tissues Trish had been using fell on the floor making a sound. "Shit!" Trish whispered.

"Trish I know you're in there, open up. We're gonna be late for the meeting" Trish could tell it was her good friend Lilian Garcia. Trish knew she was the only person left to talk to and there was the other fact that Lilian wouldn't leave. She climbed out of bed and unlocked her door still with the covers wrapped round her.

"You're not ready?" lilian wondered what was wrong with her close friend, she was always ready. In fact, she always arrived half an hour before everyone else.

"I'm not going", Trish said as she lay down and buried her head underneath the sheets again.

"I can see that…and why not?" Lilian asked, tugging at the covers to look at Trish. Trish tried to hold on so she didn't have to hear the whole "what's wrong" speech.  
"I've broken something", Trish mumbled from under the covers.  
"Oh my god, are you ok? What did you break?" Lilian asked as she finally pulled the covers off of Trish revealing Trish who had obviously been crying, "My heart", Trish replied and pulled the covers back over her head. Lilian pulled them off again and gently stroked Trish's hair with a look of concern in her eyes." "Trish honey, I've never seen you like this before, are you ok?"

"Lil, I really don't feel like talking about it right now" she replied, tears pouring down her face,  
" Can you please tell Vince that I can't make it to the meeting and that I'm really sorry but I just need to go home for a few days and clear my head" Lilian wiped her tears." Are you sure? Do you want someone to go with you...? I could ask Amy" Trish whether to lash out in anger or sit and cry over the fact that her best friend had just stabbed her in the back, not to mention her boyfriend. She let a single tear trickle down her rosy cheeks but quickly wiped it away. "No. That's all." Trish replied as she once again pulled the covers up over her head. Lilian got the point and kissed the top of her head. "Hope you feel better" she got up and walked out her hotel room


	4. Where’s Trish?

**Hey guys…u ready for the next chapter? Yeah? OK well here it is…Read and Review…and I don't own anything blah, blah…**

**Where's Trish?**

Jeff loved meetings because Trish sat on the opposite side of his table so he got to sit and stare at her. He loved the way she sat there and paid close attention to what was being said, and every once in a while she nodded her head slightly knowing exactly what everyone was talking about. Jeff looked up as Lilian entered the room. She usually arrived with Trish but this time Trish was nowhere in sight.  
He watched as Lilian walked up to Vince, "Mr. McMahon can I please have a word with you?"  
"Ok but make it quick" Vince answered eager to get started with the meeting.

Whilst everyone else was talking amongst themselves, Jeff was listening to what lilian was telling Vince. He couldn't really make sense of what they were saying but he kept hearing Trish's name and something about 'home', 'vacation' and 'Canada' but he still wasn't completely sure what they were saying.

Jeff couldn't wait for the meeting to end. He **had to** talk to Lilian. He'd never noticed how long these meetings actually were, they had always gone by so quickly when he has the blonde beauty to look at whilst Vince went on and on about the stock market.

Finally the meeting finished so Jeff went over to Lilian, "Hey Lil, where's Trish? Is everything ok?"

"I hope so, she wouldn't tell me, she said she didn't want to talk about it, she's going home that's all I know, look Jeff, I'm sorry but I have to catch a flight that leaves in an hour, I gotta start heading out.

As Lilian walked away Jeff waited for Amy to come pick him up with the rental car.

"Jeff jump in!" Amy called. Jeff got in the car. He couldn't stop thinking about what would have made Trish want to take time off her job, Trish wasn't that kind of person, she'd never miss an event.  
"Your thinking about Trish aren't you?" Amy had known Jeff since before she'd even started in the WWE. He was like a little brother to her.  
"I just…I'm worried that's all…Amy you wouldn't happen to know why she's taking time off now would you?" Jeff bit his lip hoping she'd say yes. "What is that suppose to mean?" she snapped

"You're her best friend, she tells you everything, you guys are like closer than most sisters"  
"Yeah" Amy pulled a hand through her hair thinking about what she had done to her friend and what she must be thinking right now. "Uh Jeff, what if I was to tell you I did know why Trish is upset?"

"What? Trish is upset! I never said that Amy so you do know" Jeff said with an anxious slightly nervous tone. "Ok well, all I remember is waking up, rolling over and seeing Chris in the bed next to me and I was wearing his shirt."  
"WHAT! Chris?... as in the same Chris Trish is dating?"

"Uhuh" Amy said as she slid down in her chair a little.

"Amy are you crazy? Trish is supposed to be your best friend"  
"Yeah she is!"  
"You don't do that to your best friend, let alone anyone else Aimes…Oh but wait, Adam did that to Matt…Oh now I see what you two have in common" Jeff being slightly sarcastic.

They sat in complete silence until they got to the airport.

They got out of the car and headed to the terminal. Amy was keeping her distance until Jeff broke the silence "So why'd you do it?"  
"I didn't mean for any of this to happen Jeff"  
"That's not an answer. Why did you do that to her? I think it's because you're tired of being second best aren't you Amy? The underdog, you were never diva of the decade, babe of the year or a 6 time women's champion. You're tired of living in her shadow!" Jeff replied getting slightly louder.

"Oh! Look who's talking Jeff! Isn't that how Matt always made you feel?" Jeff was red in the face he's never been so angry before…especially towards Amy. The two walked away from each other and in the direction of their separate terminals.

As Jeff walked to towards his terminal he noticed a sign next to the one for "North Carolina' reading "Toronto, Canada. He bit his lip and moved his eyes from one sign to the other. Jeff heard his brother calling him and quickly joined his brother in the line for North Carolina. Jeff man, you'll never believe it but I got a title shot this week against JBL for the United States Championsh…" Matt was cutoff by his brother running away in the other direction. "Jeff! Where are you going!" Matt called out. He heard his brothers reply…" There's somewhere I have to be!" Matt smiled. He knew exactly where his little brother was headed.

As the plane took off Jeff looked out of the window wondering what Trish was doing at that very moment


	5. Is this really it

**Hey, Sorry it's been awhile normally I do this with Janine but we gone solo, sorry xx jodie **

**Chapter 5**

"Here you are Ms Stratus" the driver said wakening up Trish.

"Thank you" Trish wiped her eyes not knowing she had been crying in her sleep. She gathered her stuff and headed into her house. As soon as the door shut she dropped her bags and immediately started to cry. She fell to the floor and just lay there for ages. "Why won't the pain go away?" Trish punched the wall next to her. She thought to herself and knew exactly what would make the pain go away, she picked up her keys that were next to her and went out the door. When she got in the car she turned the radio full blast blocking the rest of the world out. The song over and over by Nelly came on. Trish had heard it before so she knew the words and started to sing it. "Oh I thinks he's leaving, I don't know what else to do I can't go on not loving you…I keep picturing you w-with h-her and…it hurts…so bad" Trish couldn't listen to it anymore she turned the channel over

She pulled over in front of a liquor store and bought 2 bottles of Bacardi. She took them up to the counter and placed them down. "Mam I don't think you should drink these while you're upset…" the man behind the desk said with concern but Trish never said anything. " I.D please...You clearly don't look a day over 18" he smirked flirtiously with a wink. "Oh you want my I.D, I'll just get you it" Trish reached into her purse and pulled out her middle finger before grabbing her bags and returning to her car.

It was a lonely ride home as Trish knew that when she got home there would be no one waiting for her. She returned home, looking down at the bags in her hands. She gave it a second thought she wasn't much of a drinker, she didn't _need to_ drink it. She lay the drinks down next to her staircase when the phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"Hello sweetie, its mom, how was your flight home?"

"great" Trish lied  
"well the family is having a little get together and was wondering if you and Chris would like to join us?" Trish couldn't say anything; she didn't know what or how to tell her family.

"Trishie he's the one, don't let him slip away because I've never seen you so happy… Trish are you there?"  
"Y-yeah I am" trying to fight back tears so her mum wouldn't find out what really happened. She did let him slip away and she had never been happier than she was with Chris…Chris was…the one.

"Sweetie are you ok you sound like you're crying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…hey I got to run the oven's on" Trish hung up quickly. She looked over at the alcohol she had bought earlier. Trish picked it up and stared at it for a minute before opening it

'Everywhere reminds me of Chris' Trish thought walking into her living room. Looking over at a picture of the two of them, Trish started to cry. Breathing really heavily, She took two sips of her drink whispering "wasn't I good enough for you?" the photo slipped out of her hand and smashed on the floor board beneath her cutting her feet, Trish gasped looking at her feet "see your still hurting me" she said still drinking. "And YOU missies are _suppose_ to be my _best friend_ but no you had to go behind myback!" Trish referring to the picture of Amy on top of her fire place, she picked it up and through it at the wall.  
There was a card on the mantelpiece that said Happy Valentines Day on it, Trish picked it up reading what it said inside:  
"To my sweet heart…Bullshit!...I have never felt this way towards anyone…bull bull bull". Trish wiped a tear away and continued "but now that I've found you my world has turned from black and white to color…I l-lo-ve you," she kept wiping the tears as they fell. "Why didn't you love me like you said you did" with that she ripped up the card.

Trish stumbled out of the room and headed towards the stairs, reaching the top she looked in the mirror, her eyes were red but yet black from her make up running. She stared at herself wondering what it was that he didn't like about her "you're ugly and…fat no wonder he didn't want you!.. You're a slut!" Trish punched the mirror in anger. She looked at her hands that were covered in blood. There was glass everywhere but Trish didn't care about walking on it, she had become so numb.

Trish was leaving a trail of blood behind her as she was making her way along the corridor with her drink in hand and a base ball bat in the other. Smashing all the pictures of her, Chris or Amy along the way.

She opened the door to her bathroom, looking in the mirror and she hated what she saw, she swung the bat at the mirror letting glass fall everywhere, including herself. She lay there she couldn't move the more she did the more glass that would dig into her flesh. Trish lay sobbing to herself.


	6. Is Jeff Too Late

**I've kept you waiting long enough R&R xox**

**  
Chapter 6**

The door bell rang but Trish couldn't get up to answer it, she could barely shout. Her eyes were dropping slowly.  
"Come on Jeff you can do this" he thought out loud. He rang the door bell again and still there was no answer.  
As he started to leave Jeff seen Trish's car in her drive away. "She must be home" he walked back up to her house and peeked through the window "Her place is a mess" Jeff saw the glass that covered the floor. He rushed back to the door sensing Trish was in trouble. He fiddled with the door knob, and stepped inside. Jeff found himself standing on glass. He looked down to see a photo next to his foot; he picked up the picture and examined it. The glass was cracked but he could tell it was a picture of Chris and Trish after he had saved her from her match with Kane. Jeff remembered that night her hair so straight and perfect, she was wearing a baby pink full suit. It fitted to her in all the right places perfectly. He wanted to be the one that saved her that night. Placing the picture on the wooden table next to him where he saw another picture smashed 'what is happening?' he thought to himself, until he saw who was in the photo, it was Amy. Jeff thought about what Amy had told him earlier. "Trish?!" Jeff shouted, it echoed through the house but yet there was no answer, hoping to find her he proceed into the living room area where he found a ripped up paper and more photo's, the same two where featured in every photo, Amy and Chris.  
"Trish, where are you?"  
Jeff had looked everywhere downstairs for the Canadian 'upstairs' he muttered. He made his way to the stairs he looked up at them. The floor was covered in glass and the parts of the carpet he could see was covered in blood. "oh god…TRISH!" Jeff squealed, he ran up the stairs and saw more glass in the hallway where she had smashed only the photos of Amy and Chris the rest were left perfectly normal.

At the end of the hall there was a room that had a light on Jeff ran to it to find it locked.  
"Trish come on sweetie open up!" He rattled the handle. There was no noise coming from the room, so he kicked the door open to be struck by his worse nightmare Trish was lying in glass in a sea of her own blood. He fell to the floor next to her laying her on him supporting her neck. It felt like the whole world ha stopped. "Trish…can you hear m-me?" Jeff let a tear slip.  
"Trish p-please wake up" Jeff tapped her cheek a little but she still didn't say anything. Jeff got up to call the ambulance when Trish stirred "Don't leave me" Jeff pulled Trish up to him into an embrace.


	7. Stay With Me

**Man was the last chapter intense or what!**

Trish woke up to find herself lying in a hospital bed, "What happened? Why am I here?" Trish asked the nurse who was preparing Trish's food.  
"I'll let the young man outside explain to you Ms Stratus" the woman opened the door to leave as Jeff walked in.  
"Uh hey Jeff" Trish tried to fix her hair, she wasn't expecting to be in here let alone have visitors. She was confused to why _Jeff_ of all people had come to see her.  
"Don't…you look fine" Jeff smiled while Trish looked at her cuts and bruises.  
"What happened?"  
"You had a lot of alcohol and you smashed every picture you had of Amy and Chris.  
"I didn't know what I was doing" She felt her cheeks turn a dark shade of red, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Trish I know…Amy told me…you don't have to feel embarrassed" Trish smiled. Her eyes filling up with tears. Just then a nurse walked in. "Ms Stratus you are free to leave whenever you are ready" Jeff turned to smile at Trish.  
"Come on, I'll take you home"  
"Ok let me get changed first" Trish took her robe off showing the back of her to Jeff who stared at her naked form. He let out a soft cry as Trish turned around with a confused look on her face. She grabbed her jacket.  
"Lets go" Trish left the building and headed to the parking lot.  
The ride home was awkward, both never said a word. Jeff looked at Trish, she was staring out her window the city night lights shone on her face. She didn't notice Jeff staring at her she was stuck in a deep trance; she glanced over at Jeff that was now concentrating on the road in front of him. She broke the silence, "Why did you come to Toronto?" Trish questioned. "In the neighborhood" Jeff let out a little smile.  
They pulled up at Trish's house. Jeff got out of the car and rushed over to open Trish's door, "thank you" Jeff watched her walk up to her house she looked unsteady.  
"Will you come in with me?" Trish fiddled with her keys.  
"Yeah sure" Jeff locked his car and made his way into the house where Trish was standing crying. Jeff pulled Trish into his arms as she sobbed on his chest nearly collapsing.  
Jeff picked her up and carried her small petite body upstairs, trying carefully not to slip on the glass. He placed Trish down on her bed she was almost asleep. Jeff wished he didn't have to let her go. Her hands were so soft around his neck; he had waited so long for this moment.  
He placed her down on the bed slowly trying not to disturber her.  
"Jeff please stay with me until I fall asleep, I need you here" Jeff took off his leather jacket and lay at the edge of the bed next to her, Trish rolled over placing her head in the arch of his neck, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.  
As soon as she was sleeping he left in search for a dust pan and brush to clean up the house.


	8. It's Now or Never

**Next chapter is up! What I tell ya. Please R&R**

Trish woke up to find Jeff wasn't there she walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway which was spotless. She made her way down the stairs and couldn't believe that Jeff had cleaned up around here.  
Walking into the living room where she found him asleep on her couch. Trish moved the blanket from the top of the couch onto him. "Thank you Jeff," she whispered as she stroked his head.

Jeff woke up to the smell of food. He made his way to the kitchen to find Trish slaving away at the stove. "I'm starved" Trish jumped turning to see Jeff "How'd you sleep" Trish asked.  
"Brilliant thanks" she smiled and took the two plates into the dinning room where her open fire was lit. They sat down at the table in front of it.  
"Thanks" There was silence for a while.  
"So why did you really come to my house?" Trish asked curiously.  
"I didn't plan it I swear, I didn't even plan on coming to Canada. It's just after I heard what had happened…" Trish cut him off.  
"You felt sorry felt sorry for me..?" Trish dropped her cutlery onto her plate.  
"No! I wanted to make sure you were ok, if you needed a friend" Trish walked over to her couch and switched the TV on, he sat next to her. Trish laid her head on his lap as Jeff stroked her hair.  
"What would I have done without you?"  
"Shhh. It's ok"  
"He makes me feel like I'm nothing…I'm nothing to nobody" Trish felt a little teary.  
Jeff sat her up "Your something to me Trish" Your everything to me he thought looking away.  
"No. I wasn't good enough for him so he had to go for my best friend"  
Jeff pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.  
"Trish he wasn't good enough for you. Your beautiful, funny, smart, athletic you're everything a guy would want"  
"Then why didn't he want me?" she let her tears roll.  
"Because you're not easy you have class and Chris doesn't" Jeff said whipping away her tears. Jeff caught her eyes, rubbing her cheek. He leaned in and his soft lips touched hers for a split second before Trish pulled back.  
"What are you doing!?" Trish asked furiously.  
"I'm not ready to move on…and you knew that…that's why you're here" Trish stood up backing away slowly, she was lost in confusion.  
"I…" Jeff got cut off. He didn't think she'd act this way.  
"Get out!" Jeff's eyes widened he had never seen her act this way before. He slowly made his way to the door. As he was about to leave, she called for him.  
"Jeff…if that's all you see me as…don't bother coming back"  
Jeff knew that's not all he saw in her but what could he say to make her see different.  
He got in his car and made his way back to his hotel. Mean while Trish sat in tears knowing she made a mistake by letting Jeff go.


	9. The Way It's Suppose To Be

Trish made her way to room 19 where Jeff was staying at a near by hotel. She knocked on the door.  
"Just a minute" Jeff answered the door wearing only a pair of jeans.  
"Trish…Hi" Trish looked at his room which was a state.  
"Come in" Jeff cleaned up his bed so they could sit down.  
"About last night" Trish stated  
"No let me explain…that's exactly why I came, I came Trish because I do like you and I always have, I know you'll need more time but I'm willing to wait, I'll wait forever to be with you" She placed her hand on his.  
"Jeff what I came to say was I pulled away because, I was scared of getting close to another guy again, I didn't want to get hurt like last night but I realised you were there for me when I needed you the most"  
Trish's brown eyes connect to his. Their faces slowly getting closer. Her beautiful lips touched his and for the first time in a long time Trish felt loved.  
"Me and Chris weren't made for each other…but this is the way it's supposed to be."

The End


End file.
